Une tragédie de trop
by Loulouisetta
Summary: L'équipe d'Abbot est frappée par une tragédie qui pourrait bien se révéler fatale. Sommaire court, mais c'est pour le suspense... Rated T mais peut être M pour la suite.
1. Chapter 1

Une tragédie de trop.

La dépression sera de mise ici donc voilà, juste pour prévenir. Premier chapitre assez cours. Juste pour mettre en scène ma narration. N'hésitez pas à commenter cela m'aiderait pour la suite, bonne lecture!

* * *

Tout irait bien. Encore une fois. Enfin, si tout allait bien. C'est à la seule chose à quoi elle pensait, pendant deux minutes seulement. La réalité l'ayant rattrapée.

\- Salut Marcus, à ce soir. Teresa déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami avant de le voir partir à son étage respectif. Un regard lourd la fixait, Patrick Jane, assit comme d'habitude dans son fidèle canapé. Au contact inévitable de leurs yeux, ce dernier se mit à l'ignorer, encore une fois. Ils savaient tous deux pourquoi, les mots étaient inutiles.

Une journée banale au FBI, même si effectivement cet adjectif était très mal choisi. L'impuissance, c'était le seul sentiment de l'agent Lisbon quand elle s'était retrouvée recroquevillée sur cette chaise en plastique froid, ses deux mains jointes sur son front enlaçant son pendentif.

\- Lisbon, que s'est-il passé ? Il va bien ? Cho son ami Kimball Cho. Un pilier. Sa respiration était harassante, il avait dû courir depuis l'appel de Lisbon. Fisher le suivait, elle aussi essoufflée et horrifiée. Teresa ne dédaignait même pas tourner sa tête pour lui répondre.

\- Si seulement je le savais… Ses deux collègues posèrent leurs mains sur ses frêles épaules.

\- C'est un battant Teresa.

\- J'en suis plus aussi sûre.

Il était devant elle, blême. Sans vie. Mort.

\- Pourquoi? Maintenant? Pourquoi? Il y avait tellement de temps pour me dire ça…

Des bruits sourds de pas se rapprochaient d'elle, des bras encerclaient sa taille, une tête se posa sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé Teresa… A ces mots son corps se pivota pour enfuir son visage contre son torse, ses doigts agrippant le col de sa chemise.

* * *

\- Lisbon ? Vous pouvez venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît ? Elle s'exécuta, non sans crainte.

Une fois assise, ses yeux fuyaient le regard de son patron qui lui prit la main.

\- Je veux oublier. Je veux pas en parler.

\- Vous n'oublierez jamais. Teresa je dois savoir. Je dois faire un rapport, et vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes je crois que vous êtes dans l'incapacité de le faire vous-même. Bien sûr, qu'il avait raison. Laissez-moi vous aider. Elle lui esquissa un léger, presque imperceptible sourire.

\- J'ai pas su l'aider… Abbot ne la coupait pas, il savait que ça lui était difficile. C'était bête il faisait son tour au domicile du suspect. Comme d'habitude, rien de bien alarmant.

\- M Jones ? Son interrogation fut confirmée par un bref hochement de tête.

\- Et quand je lui ai demandé son alibi, il est parti à l'étage… Chercher son portable je crois. Une montée de larmes voulait l'empêcher de poursuivre mais quelques secondes plus tard elles avaient disparu. J'ai entendu un coup de feu dans la cuisine. Je me suis précipitée, j'ai dégainé mon arme et tiré sur lui à la seconde où j'ai compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas de votre faute. Un rire nerveux s'empara d'elle.

\- C'est mon boulot Abbot. J'ai échoué. Je l'admets.

\- Non. Après un autre silence, il reprit. Donc vous confirmez que M Jones l'a tué de sang-froid? Sa vue se troublait de plus en plus, d'autres larmes menaçaient de tomber. Elle voulait partir.

\- Oui. De deux balles. Dans son poumon gauche. Dennis allait l'enlaçait quand elle le repoussa un peu trop froidement. Mais qu'aurait pût-il faire en il la voyait se décomposer sous ses yeux.

\- Rentrez chez vous Teresa.

* * *

Un vague reflet noir. C'était elle-même devant sa glace. Une pâle copie de la mort elle-même. A l'entrée de sa chambre, Marcus, qui l'admirait. Elle était si forte. Sa peau était blanche pareille à la neige, contrastant encore plus avec sa tenue. Son cœur était compressé dans cette robe noire pourtant large. Elle aurait voulu mourir.

\- On va devoir y aller chérie. Il caressa sa main et embrassa sa joue. Ça va aller?

\- Bien sûr. Ses mots ne bernaient personne excepté elle.

Au cimetière d'Austin, le temps était maussade. Quel cliché pensa-t-elle. Assise au premier rang, ses yeux cherchaient autre chose qu'un cercueil, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Sa seule pensée à cet instant était de tout annulé. Pas dans ce cimetière, pourquoi personne ne l'avait écouté? Ce n'est pas sa place. Absolument pas. Sa requête était infaisable apparemment. Pourtant Cho comprenait parfaitement son avis.

\- Ne t'en fait pas mon cœur, c'était infaisable. Elle n'avait pas envie de débattre avec lui, un enterrement méritait un peu de recueillement.

Toute l'équipe avait discuté après la cérémonie. Seule sa présence était physique. Elle se fichait pas mal de ce qui l'entourait. Elle allait s'écrouler sinon.

Etant préoccupée par la détresse de sa petite-amie, l'agent Pike la raccompagna chez elle. Il voulait la cajoler et l'aider à travers cette épreuve. Arrivés dans le salon il lui proposa chaleureusement un bain et un super repas le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'apprécie ton intention Marcus… Mais j'ai réellement besoin d'être seule. S'il te plaît.

\- Je comprends. Si tu as besoin appelle-moi-même à trois heures du matin j'arriverai aussitôt !

\- Okay. Merci.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle le regardait partir, une sensation amère lui titillait la gorge. La porte d'entrée se referma. Teresa se libéra. Des sanglots incontrôlables s'échappèrent d'elle. Pour la première fois. Tous ses muscles lâchaient peu à peu, si bien qu'elle se retrouva à même le sol suffoquant dans ses pleurs.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenu, c'est pas très gai. J'espère que le premier chapitre vous à plus, faites le moi savoir :) A bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoooir! Le chapitre 2 est là, bonne lecture!

* * *

Une douleur l'envahissait s'intensifiant dans ses articulations, la faisant émerger petit à petit. Son corps, à même le sol se désengourdissant. Le soleil lui chatouillait les yeux, la forçant à les ouvrir bien que c'était sa dernière envie. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait, mais l'indifférence était bien plus forte que sa curiosité. Très vite Teresa se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû s'endormir à même le parquet de son salon. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne bouge ne serait ce qu'un doigt. Elle avait l'impression d'être enchaînée et d'être soumise à une force inconnue sans ne pouvoir rien y faire, jusqu'à un son sourd lui titille les oreilles. Son portable. Sûrement une affaire n'est-ce pas? Et non, C'était encore une fois Marcus. Son journal d'appel contenait déjà sept textos de lui et trois appels manqués. Allant du « Salut, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles » à « Teresa je m'inquiète, réponds s'il te plaît. Bon j'arrive »

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment son inquiétude. Tout allait bien pourtant. Elle dormait simplement, cependant elle vit l'horloge digitale de son téléphone. La préoccupation de son petit ami était justifiée. 14h35. A quelle heure c'était-elle endormie? Teresa n'avait aucune envie de le voir, sa seule envie était d'être seule. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Ah t'es là, ça va?

Pourquoi osait-il inlassablement poser cette question? Un jour elle n'aurait plus le courage de lui mentir et de sourire et elle commençait à s'en rendre compte. Marcus était si avenant, Teresa ne savait que faire.

\- Je veux rester auprès de toi Teresa, pour ton bien.

\- Je t'assure je vais bien.

\- Arrête. Regarde-toi, tu es toujours en robe. Et t'as encore des traces de mascara sur tes joues.

Il lui caressait son avant bras et tentait de plonger son regard dans le sien. Sauf que Teresa ne voulait pas, elle le fuguait, elle avait peur.

\- Oui je suis triste. Comme toute l'équipe, donc oui j'ai pleuré, oui j'ai pas pu me changer. Mais je tiens à être seule dans ces moments.

\- Je veux juste d'aider.

\- Je le sais, tu peux venir me voir je t'en empêche pas, mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule.

Ses lèvres se posa sur sa joue salée et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea rapidement de son emprise et s'empressa s'isoler sous sa douche.

* * *

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Lisbon ?

\- Non pas depuis l'enterrement.

L'open office était vide. Un silence de mort régnait à cet étage, tout était ralenti.

\- Je suis inquiet pour elle.

\- Elle est forte.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr.

Abbot avait accordé à toute l'équipe un peu de répit après ces funestes événements. Surtout à Lisbon, il pensait qu'elle serait incapable de revenir travailler. Il avait raison.

* * *

\- Je repars au boulot Teresa, je repasse demain. Vu l'affaire qu'on a, je t'expliquerai… Hésite pas à m'appeler. Je t'aime.

\- Okay.

Elle était soulagée, toujours sous les jets d'eau de sa douche, il était parti vite. Teresa ignorait les mots de Marcus, elle s'en fichait. Sa peau était engourdie, elle avait froid. Combien de temps était-elle sous la douche ? Elle s'en fichait. Elle ignorait tout, elle ne voulait plus penser.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, on sonna à sa porte, visiblement ce n'était pas Marcus. Effectivement il avait les clés et ne se gênait pas pour rentrer. Se lever, sortir du lit, descendre, ouvrir la porte. Pourquoi ? Sa seule envie était de fuir, fuir pour aller où ? Teresa elle-même ne le savait pas.

\- Cho. Vous avez besoin de moi ?

Son sourire était tellement faux qu'elle put apercevoir la désolation de l'habituellement impassible Kimball Cho.

\- On s'inquiète.

\- On est tous triste.

\- Vous êtes la seule à n'être pas venue aux bureaux en deux jours.

Teresa était pétrifiée. Deux jours ? Déjà ? Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que l'enterrement était achevé. Son ami vu son incompréhension, elle était perdue.

\- Non, restez chez vous, on s'en sort.

\- Non, non j'arrive.

\- Lisbon on comprend tous. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier de quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis capable de travailler, vraiment.

\- Teresa il est presque onze heure. Vous venez de vous réveiller n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je…Oui.

\- Voilà.

Elle préféra changer le sujet de leur conversation, le plus rapidement possible. Personne ne devait la voir aussi faible. Surtout pas ses collègues.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes venu ?

\- Pour voir si vous alliez bien.

\- Réellement ? Je suis convaincue que Marcus vous en a déjà parlé.

\- Parce que vous croyez que je ne veux pas aller voir mon amie par moi-même ?

\- Si, mais vous êtes Cho, c'est rare qu'on discute hors boulot. Tous les deux échangèrent un invisible sourire.

\- C'est vrai, mais on est amis non ?

\- Ouais c'est vrai.

Ils discutèrent au moins cinq bonnes minutes tout en survolant le sujet tabou. Cho voyait bien la réticence de son amie, il commençait à la connaître après tout ce temps. Il comprit qu'Abbot avait raison, elle n'était pas si forte. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Cependant il était là pour une autre raison et ils le savaient.

\- Jane voulait que je vous dise quelque chose. Juste avant...

Aucunement besoin de continuer sa phrase, pensa-t-il. La douleur dans ses yeux angoissait Kimball. Ce nom, son nom, ça lui faisait horriblement mal.

\- Cho, je…

\- C'est important Lisbon. Il m'a dit qu'il s'excusait d'être un abrutit et que Marcus était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il vous souhaitait d'être heureuse.

Son visage se figea. Comme si elle serait heureuse sans lui.

\- Je vais y aller, promettez-moi que vous prendrez soin de vous. Il se leva et entoura ses bras protecteurs autour de sa taille. Heureusement qu'il était là. Elle n'avait rien dit d'autre.

A son départ, tout était plus clair, enfin non, elle était encore plus perdue. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Marcus Pike n'était pas Patrick Jane. Jane. Patrick Jane. C'était lui ensanglanté dans ses bras. C'était lui blanc, mort, dans ce lit d'hôpital. C'était lui dans ce cercueil. Patrick Jane était mort. Depuis une semaine. Pour la deuxième fois, elle s'effondra et sombra un peu plus dans un puit sans fin.

* * *

Alors? J'ai voulu créer un mystère sur l'identité du "mort". Je pense que tout le monde s'en doutait mais bon... C'était pour intensifier le déni le Lisbon en fait. J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre ;) A plus!


End file.
